Olden Enigma
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonic is hiding a dangerous secret from his friends about his past. But when bodies appear in alleys in Station Square; drained of blood with two bite holes in the side of their necks. Can he continue to keep his secret and keep his friends safe from himself and his own kind? Or will he be forced back into the life he left behind? RP with eZlaffler, original idea was mine.
1. Prologue: The Murders

**_Hey guys! I know that I have a lot of stories on my profile and you want me to update. But I'm busy with filming a school assignment film as well as other school projects. Anyways, in the time being until I get my writers block to lift up a little and to allow me to write a decent chap for my other stories, hopefully this RP will be enough good entertainment for ya. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Written By VanFullMoonHelsing And eZlaffler

Chapter 1

Prologue: The Murders

It was a stormy night; the wind was blowing the trees and the rain pattered the ground, creating muddy puddles where necessary. In a house at the edge of the forest called Mystic Ruins, one light was on. Inside the house sat an orange, two-tailed fox on the couch in the living room watching the television out of boredom. The channel he was watching was on the news channel for something to do other than his usual daily activity with inventing or upgrading new machines.

What the fox was watching didn't please him at all. What he saw on the TV ... shocked him. A reporter came onscreen, talking about a recent murder that night with the victim being drained of blood and having two bite holes in its neck. This made the fox's eyes widen even more, thinking about how that could be even possible.

These strange murders have been happening for some time now; which not only frightened the fox, but also drew his interest and curiosity. Although not many of the victims had been found within the day they were murdered in; most of them would be called up missing and then days later would be told to the public that they found the body in a ditch, the dump or at the bottom of a lake. Whenever he heard the news of one of these murders ... something didn't sit right with him.

The fox gulped, slightly and not knowing what else to do called for his best friend to come have a look. "Sonic!"

He heard a loud crash, like Sonic had fallen over. Probably from the shock of being awoken from his nap and fell off his bed. He quickly zipped down the stairs and came to behind the couch and looked at Tails. "What is it, lil' bro?"

"Come, look at this! It happened again!" Tails exclaimed, pointing at the TV screen.

Sonic looked at the TV and his ears bent back in guilt and shame, "Oh no."

Out of the blue, Tails yawned and stood up. He knew quite well what time it was and what time he needed to get up in the morning, so going to bed now would be good for him to get an early start. "Well, I'm going to bed. I have to do some tweaks on the Tornado in the morning. Goodnight, Sonic!"

Sonic waved to him as he continued to watch the TV; his eyes glued to the screen in pure horror. "Night, bud..." Tails smiled and walked up the stairs and down the hall to the second bedroom door.

Sonic walked around the couch and sat on it and put his head in his hands after he heard Tails' door shut. "What am I gonna do?" The Blue Blur couldn't bear to watch the TV anymore; he grabbed the remote and turned it off.

He rested his head back and stared at the ceiling, his eyes glassy as if he was going to cry and he sniffed. "I keep this from them ... so I won't hurt them." Sonic gave out a deep sigh. He lay down on the couch, not bothering to get up off it and go to bed and fell asleep.

XXXXX

Sonic snapped his eyes open and lifted his head off of his pillow. The clanging of metal disturbed the hedgehog's slumber.

Sonic rubbed his eyes and yawned, getting up off the couch and walking toward the metal door that lead to Tails' lab. He entered the specific code Tails made for it and then took his glove off and pressed it against the scanner. The scanner accepted his hand print and he was allowed in. He walked down the metal stairs and into the garage, shaking his head at how much security the fox needed for one room in the house.

Finally, he saw Tails, working on the Tornado. He turned around and smiled. "Good morning Sonic! How did you sleep last night?"

Sonic ran a hand through his quills, sighing. "Terribly."

Tails widened his eyes when he heard this and his blue eyes held concern in them for his blue friend. "A...Again? Sonic, what's wrong?"

Sonic looked down at the metal floor, his emerald eyes soon looked back up at Tails and he shook his head. "I...It's nothing really important." He turned his back to Tails and sighed, feeling a pang of guilt hit his unbeating heart by not telling his little brother the truth.

Tails looked down, feeling as though Sonic didn't trust him enough with this sort of information. "Oh ... okay..."

A thought then hit Sonic. Should he tell Tails or ... ask about his opinion on the murders so he knows whether to tell Tails or not. "Tails ... what's your ... _opinion_ on the murderer that's committing the murders?" Sonic asked, as his ears bent back.

Tails put his forefinger and thumb to his chin and thought for a while before answering, "Well ... I really don't like what's happening ... if this continues, we might have to take matters into our own hands, Sonic."

Sonic looked at Tails, slightly confused and a little worried though it didn't show in his expression. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that we might have to deal with whoever is committing these murders! I've seen several dead bodies on the news reports ... they're all strangely connected, especially with the bite marks on every victim's neck..."

Sonic widened his eyes at what Tails was saying. "You're not ... seriously thinking of going after this guy ... are you?"

"Sonic, I'm not thinking about going. I'm thinking about _us_ going. _Together_," Tails replied, pointing between the two of them.

Sonic bit his bottom lip and sighed, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, Tails, but I can't allow you to do that."

Tails paused. He hugged the hedgehog and muttered, a little upset about what the hedgehog was telling him, "Sonic, we might have to..."

Sonic let go of the hug and looked at the fox, seriously. Tails had never seen Sonic with an actual serious expression on his face; always happy and cheerful, never serious. "I'm only saying this to protect you, Tails, from any kind of danger, okay? Now, let's just leave it at that."

"Oh ... Okay. I'm going to finish the tweaks on the Tornado. It shouldn't take long," Tails responded, shortly after, looking at his sneakers with his head hung low.

Sonic nodded and bent his ears back, sighing. "Tails, I'm sorry if I was too hard on ya I just ... don't want you to get hurt or worse. This guy shouldn't be messed around with." The Blue Blur noticed that Tails had already left while he was talking. Sonic blinked and looked around the workshop, calling for his friend in a slight panic, thinking he had left to go after the murderer. "Tails! Tails!" There was no reply and Sonic started to hyperventilate. Sonic ran out of the lab, the door closing behind him with a loud SLAM! Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping Tails was nearby to hear him, "TAILS!"

Where could his buddy have gone?


	2. Safety First

Chapter 2

Safety First

Sonic saw the front door swing close and his eyes widened and rushed toward it, looking outside. He couldn't see the fox anywhere in the front yard that led toward Mystic Ruins. Sonic bent his ears back as he was overcome in disappointment that Tails had not listened to him. "Tails..."

Because of him; his buddy ignored his words and was possibly angry. Then again ... Sonic was disappointed and angry at Tails, because he ignored Sonic and went off to find the murderer when Sonic _specifically_ told him that he didn't want him to ... to protect him. The hedgehog growled in frustration at the situation he was in.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to go find him," Sonic growled to himself. He stepped outside the house and took his spare key from out of his quills, closed the door and locked it before running off towards Station Square ... the most likely place Tails would go looking for clues on the murderer.

Sonic bolted at full speed through Mystic Ruins, passing by all the trees and bushes as they blew in the wind he made as he ran by them and came to the end of the forest. He walked into Station Square, eyeing all the buildings and alleyways in case he saw anything that looked like an orange fox. Sonic was getting angrier by the minute and clenched his teeth together. He couldn't believe Tails had run off like that. After he had told him not to and how dangerous it was. It made him angry and disappointed in his little brother that he had done so.

After several minutes of searching, Sonic finally found Tails; who was talking to a police officer in front of a murder scene. The scene had yellow police tape surrounding it saying '**DO NOT CROSS**' in big bold letters. The scene was in an alleyway; small bits of blood was on the wall and the body was lying against the wall with its eyes open in shock with two bite holes in its neck. Sonic went under the police tape and stood up straight once he was on the other side. He had to stay calm during this and not overreact; he _was _the big brother and older of the two afterall.

Sonic took in a few deep breaths to calm himself before he approached them. They both heard the footsteps of the hedgehog's sneakers and turned to face him. When Tails saw Sonic's expression it was something he didn't like. It was anger mixed together with disappointment. "Tails, why did you run off when I told you not to go looking for the murderer? It's too dangerous."

"I ... Sonic..." Tails tried to sound more mature than childish.

Sonic, tried to hold back his anger, knowing full well that Tails was only eight and even though the fox was still a kid he liked to think of himself of being a teenager. "Tails, I know you want to help find the murderer, but I'm just looking out for your safety. I don't want you to get hurt by that guy ... or worse." Sonic swallowed a lump in his throat, knowing full well he was saying bad things about himself but he didn't care ... he had to keep up an act.

The fox stood silent for a while, confused of why the hedgehog didn't want to help. He always liked helping people, but with this happening he suddenly didn't. Then Tails spoke with concern edging his voice," Sonic ... why don't you want to help out?"

Sonic shook his head, seriously and looked back at Tails, "It's not my place to get involved with this sort of thing and neither is it yours."

"...How would you know?" Tails hated to question his big brother about matters like this, but right it seemed like the only option he had to make Sonic see what he saw.

"Because it isn't," Sonic sighed. "Just let the policemen deal with it, okay." Sonic's eyes suddenly changed from serious to pain and worry. "I just don't to see you get hurt."

"Then why won't you help? You love danger, and you always want to help. I...I just don't see why," Tails exclaimed, his expression showing worry in his blue eyes as he stared at Sonic. The fox was confused of why Sonic didn't want to help and it showed fully in his expression. Though Sonic wasn't giving him any real answers as to why he doesn't want to.

Sonic looked away, his ears pinned back and swallowed. "As I said before ... I don't want to see you get hurt. If I get involved then you do too, that's why."

Tails looked down as he knew their conversation on the matter was at an end. "I see..."

Sonic looked back at Tails and smiled at him. "Now, how about we leave and you can come on a run with me. Okay? Would that cheer you up?"

The fox looked back up at the hedgehog and, slightly smiled back. "Sure, Sonic."

Sonic grinned and ran out of the alleyway, under the police tape and onto the street. The fox said a 'farewell' to the policeman; who just stood in the middle of the alleyway, staring at the two in bewilderment, wondering what their conversation had been about, but soon shrugged it off. Tails rushed after the hedgehog and they got into stances, ready to run off. Sonic counted down, "Three ... two ... one, GO!" Sonic sped off and Tails watched in surprise as the hedgehog ran off in a blue blur. Tails spun his twin tails around and followed the hedgehog. Tails was fast, but he couldn't match the speed of the Blue Blur.

Over time, Tails' speed improved, although it wasn't good enough to beat Sonic. Sonic smirked as he looked at the fox, flying behind him. "Looks like you're gettin' faster, bud!"

Tails smiled at Sonic with huge grin spread across his face. "Thanks! I learned from the best!"

Sonic grinned and looked forward, but then felt his ears pinned to his head. He should tell Tails ... yet how would he react if he told him, especially the way he was before in the lab.

XXXXX

Eventually, they arrived back at the house. Tails came down from the air and panted. "Looks like you won yet again. I'm not too surprised!"

Sonic smiled at Tails and bowed, showing his cocky side. "Thank you, your too kind!"

Tails laughed at his statement. Sonic took the spare key out of his quills and unlocked the front door before the two walked inside the house and Sonic flopped onto the couch.

Sonic looked at the fox as he lay on the couch. "Tails..." The fox looked at him over the backrest and saw that the hedgehog's ears were bent back and his eyes showed worry in them. "...I gotta ... tell you something."

Tails tilted his head to the side a bit, slightly confused of why Sonic looked that way. "Sure, Sonic. What is it?"

"...I..." He was cut off by his communicator going off. He lifted up his glove cuff to show a blue and white wrist watch that was also a video phone. Sonic pressed a button on it and Knuckles appeared on the screen. "Knuckles ... what..."

"I need to talk with you. It's important. Make sure to bring Tails with you." Knuckles spoke very quickly and loudly so that Tails could hear; which confused Sonic.

Sonic knitted his brows together to emphasise the look he was giving Knuckles. "Why?"

"There's no time to explain! Just come to Angel Island!" Knuckles shouted at Sonic, starting to get impatient with him.

Sonic gave a defeated sigh and said, "Fine, we'll be there in a few." He turned off the communicator and turned to Tails; who looked just as confused as the hedgehog once had, who now was pretty annoyed.

"Let me guess. That was Knuckles," Tails said, with lowered eyelids to emphasise his expression on knowing who it was.

Sonic nodded his head. "He wants us to go to Angel Island for some unknown reason, but I don't know what."

"I overheard what Knuckles was saying, so I don't know either. Let's take the Tornado. I already finished the tweaks, so it's ready to go." Tails smiled at Sonic, giving him a thumbs up.

Sonic smiled and nodded, "Good."

* * *

_**I know I just put the story up last night, but I had finished editing this chap today and I got the required reviews I needed, so yea. This doesn't mean this story will get a daily update. Most likely not as I'm still busy with school work and such. I just did this because I felt like it. Anyways, hope you enjoy this!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	3. The Book

Chapter 3

The Book

They went to lab door, entering the code and Tails taking off his glove to show his handprint before the door opened and they entered the garage. When the Tornado was in their sights, Sonic could tell that Tails had cleaned it as well.

Sonic put his hands on his hips with a smirk on his face as Tails flew into the pilot's seat. "Nice job, cleaning it, Tails." Sonic then, jumped onto the wing of the plane and lay down.

"Thanks Sonic. I try my best when it comes to the Tornado," Tails told Sonic, pressing a few buttons on the controls to start the engine of the plane. He then, got a remote out and pointed it at the garage door and pressed the button in the middle.

Sonic grinned as Tails started the plane and Sonic sat up and kneeled, grabbing hold of the wing. The garage door opened and soon, the Tornado rolled out of the garage and then took off into the air. If flew into the air at a slow and steady pace and soon, was in mid-air.

Sonic laughed as they flew through the air and over Mystic Ruins and towards Angel Island. The wind blowing on his body was nice; before Sonic realized it they had already arrived at Angel Island.

Sonic felt saddened that free and thrilling experience was over, but it'll be back on the way home. He jumped off the plane and stretched his limbs, hearing cracks from his body, from being in a kneeling position for so long. The two assumed Knuckles would be guarding the Master Emerald and pressed on.

They walked through the small jungle that led toward the Master Emerald Altar and once there they saw the red echidna on one of the steps, looking like he was in deep thought.

"Hey, Knux!" Sonic shouted, waving to him. The echidna looked up at the hedgehog and grunted.

"There's no need to shout! You can just come over here and speak gently," Knuckles growled back to him, sounding quite irritated.

Sonic cringed at the shout back, "Sheesh, all I did was say 'Hi'."

Tails chuckled. "Come on Sonic."

Sonic looked at Tails and then back at Knuckles. "Okay, so why did you ask us to come here?" He asked, while folding his arms.

"Take a look at this." The echidna pulled out an ancient looking book and dusted it off. The book was a deep maroon colour and had a giant blue gem in the middle of the cover for decoration that shined in the sunlight. There were golden swirls surrounding the gem and going onto the back cover.

Sonic lowered his eyelids as he saw the book, "It's a book."

"Maybe if you read the symbols, it'll make more sense," Knuckles told Sonic, lowering his eyelids at Sonic's incompetence.

Sonic tilted his head in confusion, "Symbols? What kind of book is that?"

"It's an ancient book that holds many prophecies. The Master Emerald helped me find this when I wanted to know more about these recent murders. I have a feeling they're connected somehow..." Knuckles explained to the confused hedgehog as he looked at the book with a concerned and worried look in his violet eyes.

"Connected?" Sonic asked, narrowing his eyes, slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that the prophecy in here might have something to do with these murders. And I know exactly what is committing them."

Sonic put his hands in a cross shape and moved them that way. "Whoa! Whoa! Prophecy? Creature? Just what are you talking about, Knux?"

"Take a look." Knuckles opened the book to a certain page and handed it to Sonic. He looked at the page and froze once he saw what was on it.

A hedgehog that appeared to have glowing eyes was holding a Mobian by the throat. It looked like it was going to bite the Mobian and Sonic could tell that they were in an alleyway. Sonic looked along the page and saw there were three more sketches.

Two smaller ones showed a close-up of the fangs and another of some bite marks that appeared to be on a Mobian's neck. Sonic looked to the last sketch and his eyes widened; there was a female hedgehog standing before a male; who was kneeling before her. It appeared to be that she was some kind of Queen or leader in the male's eyes.

Sonic looked up from the book to Knuckles and frowned, "What does this have to do with what's happening now?"

"This is the prophecy of the murderer. He is none other than a vampire, which explains why every victim has bite marks on their necks. Dark times are drawing near..."

Sonic widened his eyes at what Knuckles had said. "Dark times?"

The echidna nodded and closed the book, taking it back from Sonic. "I'm afraid so."

Sonic lowered his brows and narrowed his eyes, "What are these 'Dark times', exactly?"

"What don't you get about the term? You know, vampires possibly taking over ... a war between humankind and vampires ... stuff like that," Knuckles explained to Sonic, getting irritated at his continuous questions.

Sonic widened his eyes and shivered at the thought of that kind of war happening. He wrapped his arms around himself as he looked down and felt flashes of past events flash through his mind. The flashes went from Sonic biting a mobian, to him kneeling in front of a female vampire hedgehog. A split second later, an image of them kissing appeared. Then the flashes stopped. Sonic blinked as they flashed by and shivered as if a cold, wriggly worm had just crawled down his spine. It was a sensation he _never_ wanted to feel again.

"Sonic ... Are you okay?" Tails asked with a concerned voice, trying to reach his hand to his big brothers shoulder.

Sonic turned to Tails and smiled at him, "Yea, bud, I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. You've been staring off into space for the past couple of minutes," Tails told Sonic, looking at his friend with worried blue eyes.

Sonic blinked a couple of times and rubbed a gloved hand over his quills. "Really? I guess I didn't notice." Tails laughed which pleased Sonic very much. Knuckles waved his hand in front of Sonic's face.

"We're in the middle of a vampire emergency? Where have you been?" Knuckles exclaimed, quite irritated and angry at the hedgehog.

Sonic stared at Knuckles and smirked at that question. "Where have I been?" He brought his hand up to his face and counted on them. "I've been to Green Hill, Station Square, Mystic Ruins, Westopolis, Orange Desert, Silver Mountains, Chao Meadows and just about the whole world."

Knuckles groaned. "Gee. I wonder where you'll go next," The echidna said in a sarcastic manner.

Sonic's smirk turned into a cheerful grin, "Well, I've been everywhere where else _can_ I go?"

"Home. Bye Sonic," Knuckles said, smiling to himself, happy he was now getting rid of the annoying blue hedgehog in front of him.

Sonic opened his mouth in a giant 'O' and exclaimed, "_WHAT_! But you haven't really explained what this whole ... vampire war thing is about and..." Sonic looked at the book. "...how did you even get such information?"

"The Master Emerald led me to it. What is there to explain? Everyone knows about vampires and wars. Its logic," Knuckles said, his eyelids lowering and his expression becoming emotionless at thinking how stupid the hedgehog could be.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Knuckles, "Not me. I don't know anything about vampires!" Sonic threw his arms in the air after he said that as if to emphasise his point.

"Well, why don't you just go '_explore_' this book, and find out for yourself?" Knuckles said, holding the book up in front of Sonic as if to tease him.

Sonic stared at Knuckles and then glanced at Tails as if asking for help. The fox shrugged. "We could take the book home and study it ... are you okay with that, Knuckles?"

The echidna nodded. "Yeah, you can take it home. But never let it out of your sight. Who knows what can happen when it's owned by the wrong hands."

Sonic lifted a brow at this. He wanted to know what Knuckles meant by that. "By wrong hands ... do you mean the vampires? What could possibly happen if they get a hold of this?"

"Who knows? This book contains great knowledge, and might possibly hold a secret. Perhaps that's why the Master Emerald led me to it, so that they wouldn't find it."

Knuckles held the book out for Sonic; who stared at it in worry and swallowed a lump in throat before, hesitantly grabbing the book from him. "So, the secret in the book is what the vampires may want?" he asked, staring at it, intently.

"Exactly, take good care of it." Knuckles nodded at Sonic's question.

Sonic nodded his head at the echidna as he stared at the book. "Let's just hope I'm not the target," he whispered.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked. Sonic gulped; he had to say something.

Sonic looked up at Knuckles with confused eyes, "Huh? Did you hear something, Knux?"

"I'm pretty sure I ... humph … never mind…" Knuckles said, folding his arms and looking away from Sonic, but staring at him with a suspicious glint in his violet eyes.

Sonic put the book under his arm and patted it, "Don't worry, Knux, we'll take good care of your book." Sonic grinned as he said that.

"Okay. Thanks Sonic." Knuckles smiled and nodded at the hedgehog.

Sonic and Tails walked over to where they had parked the Tornado and Sonic jumped on the wing of the plane while Tails flew into pilot's seat. The fox looked at Sonic with an unamused expression as he held the old book under one arm and held the other to wing of the plane.

"Sonic, be careful holding that!" Tails exclaimed as he watched the hedgehog stumble with the book in his arms as he held the wing with a small chuckle of joy.

Sonic looked at the book and then at Tails and nodded, "Sure, bud." He walked over to the second seat behind the pilot seat and sat in it, clipping his seatbelt and holding the book tightly as to not let it go when they take off.

"Alright, let's go!" Tails started up the Tornado as it flew into the air, heading towards home. Sonic worried about what secrets the book in hands _really_ held for this upcoming war.

* * *

_**Just a quick update while I have nothing to do today. I got to start my holidays early because I finished my exams before everyone else. XD But I also have some media stuff to do during the holidays too, so waiting for more chaps on my others stories is still there as well as writers block keeping me from doing so. I gotta do an essay on a director's style and analyse two of their movies along with finalising the idea of my movie during these holidays and their both due the first week back. -_- At least I have more time to work on it on holidays than when it's just weekends, right? Anyways, hope you guys understand and hope this keeps you occupied for another update.**_

_**P.S. Love Through Blood is halfway done on the nex chap I'm just stuck on a bit. Sorta like an origins story to suit the story about the Tabishee Monarchs. If anyone has any ideas to help please leave a review on THAT story not this one or just pm me your idea and I'll see if it fits. If not I'll tell you and I'll think of something else. I like things to be perfect. I think I'm a perfectionist, but my friends don't think I am. Weird.**_

_**Anyways, **__**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
